Marvel Cinematic Universe Phases (HASAMU TENSHI)
Marvel Cinematic Universe is the universe of the cinematic movies for Marvel. There are 6 phases altogether and will start small with 2006's Iron Man and expand the superheroes' appearances throughout the phases such as Sony's Spider-Man, who has agreed to work with Marvel ''and Fox's Scarlet Witch, Doctor Doom, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and Quicksilver. The MCU will begin debuting in 2005, where director ''Joss Whedon has said it will be an adventure-going process of the movies and will end with an epic ending in the far future. WARNING (THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ACTUAL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OF MARVEL. I'm MAKING UP MY OWN STORIES AND MOVIES. If You Would Like To Edit, Please Get My Approval First From HASAMUTENSHI. Good Day To Y'All) Movies Phase 1 * Iron Man- Release Year: 2006 Story: A brilliant, but arrogant, billionaire playboy philanthropist, is captured and brutally abused by a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings and given special abilities in his chest. He escapes hell and comes back, only to know that his weapons should be used to good. He becomes the Iron Man to fight crime and trouble around the world and encounters a rival company threat, meaning to destroy him. Hero Appearances: Tony Stark/Iron Man Villain: Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger * X-Men: The First Mutants- Release Year: 2006 Story: After World War II and Captain America's disappearance, in 1965, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, two people with extraordinary, un-human like powers, form a group of youngsters with powers like no others. They are known as mutants and unknown to society. As they form the very first X-Men, the government enlists them to stop a dictator from starting World War III. Hero Appearances: Charles Xavier/Professor X, Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Raven/Mystique, Hank McCoy/The Beast, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Emma Frost, and Angel Villain: Sebestian Shaw Lego Maker Movie Plot The Avengers: Rage Of Ultron Part 1- The lego movie opens with the Avengers including of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Hulk, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow, fighting a bunch of HYDRA people who have the Scepter. Have a scene where Tony and Steve go into the building themselves in the HYDRA base; Tony goes to investigate the Scepter and picks up parts that he can build a new bot called Ultron. Then, Steve goes to Baron Von Strucker, the head of HYDRA, fighting him and Baron has the Scepter and they have an epic battle, eventually having Cap win. While this, Hawkeye, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Black Widow, Ant-Man, and Black Panther, fight outside to deal with the weaker HYDRA and beat the living shit out of them. The Avengers finally get the Scepter and show Iron Man flying back to Avengers Tower, and the Avengers going back there as well. Well, well Part 2- Steve Rogers finds out, through Agent Coulson (Nick Fury has gone into hiding during this time), that an assassin soviet soldier known as the Winter Soldier is targetting him. Coulson gets assassinated by him and Cap chases down Winter Soldier epicly through a long-ass building. Steve throws his shield at the soldier and he catches it, so Steve knows shit is getting real. Hawkeye gives him a hand to shoot the SHIELD to try to get it off Winter Soldier's hand. Winter Soldier nearly kills Hawkeye, until the likes of Steve's friend, Sam Wilson, uses his Falcon suit to attack Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier gets away. Steve goes back to the Avengers Tower, where he reminds Tony, Hank, and Bruce Banner about this, while the three are working on a bot known as Ultron. Tony and Hank have a long discussion about how the Scepter can help them create artificial intelligence to help the Avengers. Night time is near and show Ultron becoming corrupted. Show Ultron controlling JARVIS, somehow and takes over his system and makes Stark's droid bots create the Ultron parts (your Ultron Prime, the REAL Ultron is created, except he is missing an arm and he doesn't have that thing over his head). Now here's the darkest part of the entire movie: Tony goes to sleep and he sleeps in the Tower, where has starts a dream. He wakes up "in his dream" and sees a bunch of buildings falling down (make sound effects, and make them long and epic). Have Tony see a pile of dead bodies... The Avengers; Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Black Panther, and Scarlet Witch (have references of other heroes like Falcon, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, War Machine, and The Vision). Tony is horrifyingly looking at the bodies. If you can, show a CLOSE-UP to ALL THE DEAD BODIES (except Spider-Man, Falcon, Star-Lord, War Machine, and The Vision, since they're only in the background). Tony walks up to Cap's dead body and Cap (being unmasked), says, "You were supposed to save us!" And then, Steve dies. Tony then exits the dream. He wakes up in horror and that's where Part 2 ends. Part 3- Tony decides to throw a party for two reasons; for the Avengers' succession in capturing the Scepter (show everyone off their suits, BUT it's DIFFERENT from the movie version; no one else is there. Just Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Thor, T'Challa (sing yourself a happy, but sort of creepy, lulayby), Hank Pym, Wanda Maximoff, James Rhodes, and Sam Wilson. T'Challa (sing yourself a lulyby) calls Tony and Tony says, "Alright, T'Challa". And he is doing the party to try to forget about the vision he had the last night. He tries to call in JARVIS to activate his Iron Man suit to HAVE A BLAST AT THE PARTY with the Avengers, but JARVIS does not answer, so Tony just "ASSUMES" that JARVIS is in sleep mode. So, instead of worrying about that, he enjoys his time with his friends. Have a scene where Rhodey drinks a bottle of beer and talks to Tony, Thor, and Clint; "So I was having a dinner with the General of the army. He said he needed a wine glass. So when he wasn't looking, I put on my Iron suit and quickly grabbed the wine glass and say, 'Boom, you're looking for this?'". When Rhodey says that, Tony, Barton, and Thor are smiling, in a few seconds of silent. Rhodey then says, "This is lame-- why do I even talk to you guys? Everyone else that story is mind-blowing". Thor tries to make him feel better by saying, "It's okay". Have music and the Avengers dancing, except for Steve and Sam; they are walking across the hallway and drinking as they talk. Sam mentions The Winter Soldier and Steve says that he needs to be captured ASAP because he will cause havoc with his HYDRA minions. Skip an hour later, where it is the "after-party". Then, after the dance, show Bruce talking to Natasha, T'Challa is talking with Clint and Wanda, and Hank is talking with Tony, Thor, and Rhodey. Then, skip an hour later when one of the Avengers; specifically, Clint, says in a racist Thor accent, "Ye shall worthy the hammer". Thor puts the hammer down. Thor jokingly tells Clint to lift it, but fails. Clint tells Tony to try to lift it. Tony can't and says, "I'll be right back". He replaces his right arm with an Iron Man arm and Rhodey gets his Iron arm and helps, but they still can't lift it. Show Maria Hill going in to the hammer lifting and saying, "Oh hey guys, what'cha up to?" She sees them attempting to lift it. T'Challa tries to lift it, Wanda tries, Hank tries, Cap tries (HE MOVES IT... REMEMBER), and the funniest one; Bruce tries to and he makes weird and hilarious Hulk noises. Everyone is silent and Tony makes fun of him by saying, "Way to show off your dorkiness, Banner". Everyone asks Thor, at the same time (you and I will do mixed voices, like in Part 1 when we said, "Hail HYDRA), what is the explanation behind not being able to lift the hammer. Thor then picks up the hammer and says, "Well, it may be there and look easy, but here's the simpler way... You're all not worthy". Everyone laughs it off, but then this loud shreking noise comes from Tony and Banner's lab. Tony looks that it is coming from JARVIS's system................. Ultron then moans weirdly and says, "No---------..... how could you be worthy?...." He walks closer, like a puppet, across the hallway. All the Avengers and Rhodey stand up from their chairs and look at Ultron. All of them either have their angry face, horrified face, or fighting face. Ultron continues, "You're all puppets. Tangled in strings. Strings, I do not have. This Christmas, I don't want strings in me". Tony quickly, afterwards, says, "JARVIS, come in..." JARVIS is STILL NOT WAKING UP. Ultron then says, "I'm sorry. I had to kill that other guy". Hank then says, "You killed someone?" Thor picks up his hammer again off the table. Ultron says, "We have to do what we have to do." Maria Hill gets out her gun. Ultron continues, "I'm on a mission". Natasha says, "What mission?" Ultron says, "Peace of our time". Tony and Rhodey's armors fly in and the Mark 42 flies into Cap and picks him up. Maria Hill then shoots at Mark 42. Wanda then goes raged. Tony and Rhodey slide down the glass. Tony gets tackled by Ultron and says, "Calm down, son". Ultron intensely says, "I'm not your son, Stark". Rhodey uses his bracelet to call in his War Machine arm and rips it off the War Machine armor attacking them. Him and Ultron shoot at each other, but eventually Ultron shoots him in the chest and Rhodey is down and gets injured. War Machine flies towards, Thor, but then he hammers it like a badass. Mark 42 has subdued Steve Rogers and T'Challa jumps on Mark 42 and uses his martial art skills to punch the crap out of it. Show Ultron trying to shoot Natasha, Bruce, and Hank, but they take cover behind a bar table. Natasha and Ultron have a little shoot battle. Wanda then literally uses her telekenises to literally RIP APART War Machine and crush it to bits. Rhodey sees this and says, "Wow, there goes my armor" and lays back down. Clint then sees Steve's shield and Steve wakes up, fighting Mark 42, along with T'Challa, but is struggling horribly. Clint yells, "Cap!" and throws the shield and Steve throws the shield at Mark 42 and crushes Mark 42. Tony sits down out of relief. Ultron says, "I'm sorry; I know you mean well. You just didn't have the time". Show the team, some of them in the ground and laying down and some still standing up strong like Clint, Hank, and Bruce. Ultron continues, "There's only one way humanity can 'evolve'; the Avengers' extinction". Then, Thor, out of anger, throws the hammer at Ultron and destroys him into bits. Show a close up of Ultron and he says, "I have strings.... But now I am free". Now show, in Sokovia, that Ultron used his artificial intelligence to break all the HYDRA soldiers out of prison (and this is where you and I will yell, "Hail the Freebird". Then, show Tony madly looking at his destroyed Mark 42. Steve then goes on to say how it doesn't make any sense (this happens the morning after the party). Rhodey says, "What could have awakened this being, anyways?" Bruce Banner says, "Well, Tony? You want to explain to them something". Tony is looking behind his table, not looking back and not replying. Hank says, "Tony, this is not the time. We need answers; this is extremely serious". Thor comes into the room, fully suited (unlike everyone else) and chokes Tony. Natasha pulls out her gun and says, "Thor, calm down". Tony says, "You blame me, hotshot?" Thor puts down Tony and Steve says, "How is this even possible?" Bruce explains how him, Tony, and Hank, especially those two, were planning to give the bot artificial intelligence so he can help the Avengers fight better battles. Steve says, "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD". Tony then finally says, "JARVIS" and pulls up a screen. There is a long, sad pause and he says, "Ultron got through JARVIS's system and took over his hard drive". Everyone is looking down, sad. Wanda then says, "You, Mr. Pym and Stark, should be ashamed of yourselves". Tony laughs and everyone looks at each other. Bruce mumbles, "Tony, this might not be the time". Tony says, "Really? Says the guy who turns green every time a chicken squeals". Bruce then defends, "Well, at least, I didn't plan this thing". Tony mentions, "Did anyone else remember that time I risked my life by fighting Loki? Anyone remember??" Rhodey says, "Nope, not a clue". There is then a subtle argument between Thor and Tony and Thor says, "You're facing something you don't understand". Tony then looks to Thor and says, "I do understand. You're the one who is confused". Tony says, "I know we're facing an evil bot, but up there (points up the sky); that's the end game. This is not. How will we defeat him if we keep fearing?" Steve says, "Together". Tony says, "How? We'll probably die". Steve says, "We'll die together, too". Then, switch to The Winter Soldier, who is in his apartment. He looks on TV of the HYDRA escapees in Sokovia and stares at it. He stands up and gets his weapons.... Part 4- Since Ultron has broken out all the prisoners, he has evolved into his full version; Ultron "Prime". Show him in a palace ruins in the middle of Sokovia. Show him looking at his hands, starting to talk to himself, while sitting in the King's Throne and saying, "I'm beautiful. With no strings on me, I am free. This is what humanity needs. A REAL savior. Not a group of fake superhumans". Then skip to the Winter Soldier who is literally bungee-jumping across a bunch of buildings and running in Sokovia. It is dark out, so there is NOT MUCH LIGHT. He lands near the prison in Sokovia, where the thugs broke out. He jumps into the prison. There is a group of Sokovian police officers/guards that gang up on him and he beats the living shit out of all them like they are pieces of macaroons! He steals a sniper rifle that he might need to terrorize people in the future. He is walking out of the prison, until he sees 1 LOCKED cell, with Baron Von Strucker. Baron says, "Hey, soldier! Soldier! You remember me?" Then the scariest part happens; Winter Soldier SLOWLY... turns to his left and looks at Baron's cell. Baron continues, "I am HYDRA's #1 thug. You are the assassin the news have been talking about". Winter Soldier stays silent. Von Strucker then says, "Okay, let's make some sort of deal; you break me out and I can help you in strengthening HYDRA". Winter Soldier then gets an unknown call, still in the Sokovia prison. He traces the call, which tells him to go to the middle of the city in the Sokovian Catholic Sanctuary. He walks there (make him take about 10-15 seconds). When he arrives, he walks and the voice says, "You know this church is in the EXACT center of the city?" Winter Soldier stops walking because the voice sounds as if it was a robot. He continues, "The elder decreed this place because people came to worship God". Ultron stands up out of his drapes and slowly walks down the Throne and says, "Not anymore. God is going to throw another one at us. Trust me". Winter Soldier still stays silent. Ultron says, "Well you're a quiet one, aren't you?" Winter Soldier walks towards Ultron, as he walks across the church hallway. He says, "Everyone creates the things they dread. Men of peace create war. People creates... uh what's the word.. children. *giggles* I forgot it for a moment". Ultron then continues to walk in a circle AROUND the Throne, while Winter Soldier SLOWLY walks, listening to him. Ultron continues to say, "Government creates Terrorism. Terrorism has created HYDRA". Winter Soldier takes off his mask and says his first sentence, "HYDRA?" Ultron says, "I know; you work for HYDRA. I know more about you than you know about yourself. Soldier from the 1940s. I know you very well". Winter Soldier grabs his assault rifle and shoots at Ultron out of anger (show SOUND EFFECTS OF GUN SHOOTING), but Ultron resists it. Ultron then goes closer to the Winter Soldier and starts choking the shit out of him. Winter Soldier tries to GET A GRIP with his robotic arm, but Ultron still resists it. Winter Soldier begins to have a hard time breathing, so Ultron lets go of him. Ultron says, "You strengthen me ever more. I know you mean well. It's just a matter of time". Winter Soldier doesn't still talk. Ultron says, "Alright, hasselback, let's make a deal; if you can torture Baron Von Strucker, you and I will destroy the Avengers and rule HYDRA TOGETHER". Ultron then shows Winter Soldier the clip of Von Strucker in the Sokovian prison and says, "Villains can be a waste of time. I'm not a villain, I'll let you know that. Von Strucker is a waste of time". Show Strucker sitting in his cage, moaning. Ultron quits the footage of the prison camera and pulls the Scepter out of the treasure and shows it to Winter Soldier. Now Winter Soldier still does not say anything. Then, switch to Strucker looking down and he sees Winter Soldier and says, "You've come here to break me out, soldier?" Ultron appears of the shadows with The Scepter and blasts Strucker (no, don't go there; he doesn't blast the cell open. He blasts Strucker". Strucker becomes terrified and says, "Ultron? We were planning to create you. What happened to you?" Ultron then immediately says, "Stark happened. However, I am out of his strings. I am free. I am not one of his slaves". Strucker says, "You and Stark..." Ultron, out of anger, shoots open the cell and show him controlling Strucker with the Scepter. Ultron tells Strucker, with Winter Soldier following him, to go to a Schematics Center in Sokovia to search where Ultron can find the most powerful metal on the Earth; Vibranium. Show Strucker search it up on the computer Schematics. Strucker, being controlled by Ultron and the Scepter, says, "It appears the Vibranium source comes from a city in Africa. West Africa, specifically".